


Birthday Surprises (some things are worth waiting for)

by RyuuTsubasa



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, my super late himchan birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuTsubasa/pseuds/RyuuTsubasa
Summary: Himchan answers the incoming video call, and there's a moment before his boyfriend's face fills the screen, his focused expression breaking into a smile as soon as he sees Himchan. “Happy Birthday Hyung!”“Jonguppie, what are you doing? Don’t you have that big appointment right now?”“Yes, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you went to sleep.”--Long-distance relationships can be hard, but even from across an ocean Jongup knows just how to make Himchan's day better. [Traveling artist Jongup and Musician Himchan AU]





	Birthday Surprises (some things are worth waiting for)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super late Himchan birthday fic inspired by Linwood's absolutely wonderful fanart, which can be found [here](http://linwoodart.tumblr.com/post/159715579841/jongup-videocalling-his-boyfriend-on-his-birthday)! Please please go check it out and give it some love!!<3 (It's also on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/liinwood/status/854319889649209345) and Instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTBu5niDbQV/?hl=en) if either of those are more your thing) I apologize that this does absolutely no justice to such beautiful art *cries*
> 
> I'd wanted to get this written and posted closer to Himchan's birthday, but with school and life I took way too long finishing it *oops* However, as the boys were just in Paris, it kinda makes sense for me to post it now too! (Maybe?)
> 
> My writing truly does no justice to the wonderful art that inspired it, however I hope you still enjoy reading this!

Himchan hits send, responding to the last of the sent-at-midnight birthday messages he’d received, and tosses his phone onto the foot of his bed. He switches his slacks for pajama pants, and replaces his stiff button up with the soft warmth of a black long-sleeve tee that was technically his boyfriend’s, but Himchan had gotten into the habit of sleeping in it. It was a way of keeping him close when he wasn’t there.

He had just climbed under the covers, ready to let every other message he might get wait till morning, when his phone rings again alerting him to an incoming video call. Reaching over to where it sits on the blankets he flips it over, a smile instinctively growing on his face when he reads the ID. He answers the call, and there's a moment before his boyfriend's face fills the screen, his focused expression breaking into a smile as soon as he sees Himchan. 

“Happy birthday, hyung!”

“Jonguppie, what are you doing? Don’t you have that big appointment right now?” Himchan tries to school his features into a scolding expression - no matter how happy he is to see him, Himchan doesn’t want Jongup skipping appointments and losing out on potential sales just to call him - but it’s a losing battle.

“Yes, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you went to sleep.” Jongup’s smile fades as he bites his lip, looking sheepish. “Even though I know I kinda missed midnight…”

Shaking his head, Himchan lets his smile come back in full force, fully aware of how sappy it must look. “You’re exactly on time.”

Jongup’s lips pull up into a grin, and Himchan takes the time to study his face. They had video chatted only a few days ago, but it was amazing how much he'd missed seeing him already. Missed his smile. Himchan was struck again with just how beautiful his boyfriend was.

There’s an unknown voice from Jongup’s side, and he glances over, listening for a moment before nodding to someone offscreen. Turning back to Himchan, he pouts. “I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Even just seeing your face for a minute is the best birthday gift ever.” Himchan says with a cheesy grin, and Jongup rolls his eyes, but he's laughing.

“What plans do you have for your birthday tomorrow?” Jongup asks, and now it’s Himchan’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Daehyun and Youngjae took it upon themselves to plan out the entire day, but they refuse to tell me anything they have planned. So while I’m sure I’ll have a very full day, I have no idea what I’ll be doing.”

“At least it’ll be an adventure,” Jongup giggles.

“That’s for sure. And on the topic of adventures, how’s yours going? How’s Paris? Is it as beautiful as you imagined?”

Jongup’s smile grows, his eyes lighting up, and he nods excitedly. “It’s incredible! There’s so much here to see! It's unbelievable! Like seeing the Eiffel Tower in person! It’s so much bigger than it looks on TV! And then Notre-Dame! I don't think I’ve ever seen a more stunning building! And there are just so many amazing churches and cathedrals all over the city too, it’s… It’s beyond words,” he laughs. “And then finally getting to visit the Louvre and seeing all those pieces of art in person. It’s beyond amazing!” Jongup falls silent, eyes looking past Himchan, his thoughts obviously traveling back over his Parisian adventures, and Himchan appreciates the pure happiness on his boyfriend’s face. The way Jongup always finds so much joy in everything was one of the first things Himchan had grown to love about him.

“I can’t wait to show you all of it when we come there together!” Jongup continues after a moment, eyes refinding Himchan’s, his smile changing into the special one that Himchan has come to think of as his. While he loves all of Jongup’s smiles, this one is his favorite.

“We’re going to Paris?”

“Of course! Someday I’m gonna show you all the different places I’ve been!”

Himchan smiles. He knows that neither he nor Jongup have the kind of money for leisure trips together anywhere, least of all Paris. And Himchan, still working on establishing his place in the traditional music orchestra he’d recently joined, wasn’t exactly scheduling vacation days. But Jongup’s absolute belief that it would happen one day was both endearing and comforting, and Himchan nods in agreement.

“I’ll have my very own tour guide.”

Jongup giggles at Himchan’s comment, then tilts his head, smile growing more mischievous. “I do have some of Paris to share with you very soon though.”

“Oh?”

“Well, it is your birthday after all.”

Himchan knows that this call is sure to be a much better present than whatever Jongup bought for him in Paris, but he can tell that Jongup’s excited about it so he plays along. “You got me a present? What is it?”

“Yup,” Jongup nods, “but I can’t tell you what it is, that’ll ruin the surprise. You’ll just have to wait.”

Now it’s Himchan’s turn to pout. “But I’ll have to wait weeks. You know how long shipping from Europe can take.”

Jongup however just shakes his head. “But planes don’t usually take that long.”

Not the answer he’d been expecting, Himchan blinks in surprise. “Planes?”

Mischievous grin firmly back in place, Jongup leans down and starts rifling through his bag - he never could seem to keep anything organized in there. He always manages to find whatever he’s looking for, however, and Himchan’s pretty sure it must be an artist thing. After all, he functions in pretty much the same way.

“Ah-ha” Jongup says triumphantly, and pulls out what appears to be a small, rectangular sheet of paper, which he proceeds to shove into the camera. It takes a second for the focus to adjust, but when it does Himchan recognizes it as a plane ticket. The destination: Incheon International Airport, Seoul, South Korea. It takes Himchan’s brain a second to register what that means, and when it does, his mouth drops open.

“You’re coming back to Seoul?”

Jongup pulls the ticket back, revealing his grinning face, and nods. “Happy birthday, hyung!”

“I changed my mind.  _ This _ is the best birthday present ever!” Himchan can’t stop grinning. He’s sure he looks like an idiot, but Jongup’s never minded that before. “When are you coming in?” He’d been so distracted by the destination that he hadn’t checked the date.

“In three days, just as soon as I finish up everything over here.”

“Three days.” Himchan repeats. He can’t believe it. It has been over six months since Jongup has been in Seoul, and while they video chatted regularly and were constantly messaging, Himchan’s heart has been aching for his physical presence. He never slept as well as when he had Jongup’s warmth next to him, and all the clothes Jongup had ‘accidentally’ left behind had stopped smelling like him from all the times Himchan has worn them, and he misses his scent. Phone and computer screens never do any justice to the beauty of his smile, and his infectious laughter just isn’t the same through speakers.

“I can’t wait to have you here again.”

“I’ve missed you too, hyung.” Jongup says, his face lit up with happiness in a way that mirrors Himchan’s own.

“And then you can finally get back all these clothes you forgot last time. They keep getting mixed in with mine.” Himchan pretends to complain, gesturing to the shirt he’s wearing - one of Jongup’s -  and Jongup colors a little, laughing again.

“Well, I’m not sure I wanna give back your cashmere sweater. It’s too comfy.” He says, and now it’s Himchan’s turn to laugh.

“Maybe I'll just buy you one of your own while you’re here.” 

“You always spoil me so much, hyung. Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not there more often.”

“What can I say, you’re worth spoiling.”

Jongup flushes again. He opens his mouth to respond when there’s more noise from his side of the call, and Himchan can pick out a distinctly French accented voice calling Jongup’s name. Jongup crinkles his nose in disappointment.  “I probably have to go now.”

“Well don’t worry, you just gave me the two best birthday presents I could have asked for! I really do have the best boyfriend.”

Jongup’s cheeks flush a bit darker, and he smiles shyly, shaking his head. “No, I’m pretty sure I do.”

Himchan opens his mouth to argue the statement, but the same voice calls Jongup’s name again, and he decides that he doesn’t want to spent the last seconds of their call arguing over who has a better boyfriend. “I’ll just have to take that up with you in person later.” In three days. Himchan’s pretty sure he could fly with how elated that thought makes him feel. “But for now,” he continues, “ _ you _ have to go, and  _ I _ need my beauty sleep before tomorrow. Daehyun and Youngjae are in charge, so you know it’s bound to be wild.”

Jongup laughs again. “Just be careful. Don’t make any stupid decisions this year.”

Himchan snorts. “I’ll do my best. But once the soju comes out I am no longer responsible for any stupid decisions I may or may not make.” The comment gets another giggle out of Jongup.

“Have a great day, hyung.”

“I’m sure I will,” Himchan laughs. “And you have a great meeting! Knock ‘em dead!”

“Dead people don't buy art, hyung.” Jongup says, trying to hide a smile.

“Yeah, well, they’d still buy yours.”

Jongup scrunches up his nose. He’s trying to look judgmental, like he thinks Himchan’s comment is ridiculous, but Himchan just finds it adorable. He wishes he could reach through the screen and poke the crinkles around his nose, startling a laugh out of Jongup the way it always does. He comforts himself with the fact that in three days he’ll be able to.

“Now go on, before you get in trouble.”

Jongup nods sadly, pouting a little.

“And don’t forget to message to let me know how it goes.” Himchan reminds him. He’ll probably be asleep by that time, but there are few things better to wake up to than Jongup’s excited messages after a successful show or sale. Second only to Jongup in person, with sleepy half-opened eyes and adorable bedhead, of course. Just three more days.

Jongup nods again. “I will, hyung.” His expression shifts as he studies Himchan’s face, likely trying to ingrain it in his mind the best he can until the next time he sees it. It’s exactly what Himchan himself is doing.

“Happy birthday again, hyung.” Jongup says finally, and Himchan feels a smile pull across his features at the soft, adorable expression on his boyfriend’s face. Jongup’s mouth half opens, like there’s something else he wants to say, but it’s another second before it comes out.

“I love you.”

Jongup bites his lip, color flushing back to his cheeks as he ends the call. Himchan’s still frozen, his smile growing into a happy grin. Jongup doesn't say those words very often, “I love you,” and whenever he does it's always in the most adorable, shy way, like he's confessing for the very first time all over again, and every time Himchan feels like his heart is going to explode with just how much he loves him back.

It’s only then that Himchan realizes that Jongup had ended the call before he’d gotten a chance to  _ say _ it back. He knows that Jongup knows, of course, but it’s still something he needs to fix. Swiping over to his messenger, Himchan types them out -  _ “I love you too, angel.” _ It never feels the same in text form, but he’s comforted by the fact that in three days he’ll be able to say it in person too. That’s always the best way.

Dropping his phone onto his bedside table, Himchan wraps his arms around his chest, feeling the softness of Jongup’s shirt, and sighs. Now that he has an official date, he’s already getting impatient to have Jongup here in his arms again. Himchan has never been good with waiting. It’s why everyone was so surprised that he’s managed to keep a most-of-the-time-long-distance relationship - they figured that he’d get sick of all the waiting and break it off. However, the way Himchan sees it, some things are worth waiting for. Jongup is worth waiting for. And for him Himchan could be patient.

Just three more days.

He’s more than willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and again, please show some love to the [wonderful art](http://linwoodart.tumblr.com/post/159715579841/jongup-videocalling-his-boyfriend-on-his-birthday) that inspired it! <3<3
> 
> And a happy late birthday to Himchan!


End file.
